


On Writing Prompts and Paladudes

by literallyfitemeh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), little do they know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyfitemeh/pseuds/literallyfitemeh
Summary: Practice writing prompts featuring Team Voltron. Probably Soft. Probably Gay. Chapters may range from drabbles to more fleshed out one-shots.





	1. On Gremlins and Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompts used:  
> 1\. "You're not as evil as people think you are." "No, I'm much worse."  
> 2\. "Murder wasn't on today's agenda." "It's not on anyone's." "No, it's on mine, just not until Thursday."  
> 3\. "On whatever honor I have left, I swear I will end for what you've done."

“I hate you.”

“Why? I’m lovely,” Pidge said to Lance, never on taking her eyes off the screen. Somewhere along Bro Time™ with the Garrison Trio, the rest of team Voltron wandered into the room and were blessed with the murderer of friendships that is Mario Kart. Pidge managed to finagle things so four players could join at once. Because everyone is extremely competitive, Pidge came up with a bracket for the ultimate championship.

Coran opted out, but he was no less enthusiastic. He was making bets and cheering everyone on. Shiro was knocked out almost instantly with Allura following not long after. Keith was surprisingly holding his own, despite not being exposed to any video games in his life. Hunk, bless him, started off doing really well, but a combination of double teaming and frantically trying to catch up had put him dead last. 

“Oh, come on!” Hunk exclaimed after once again falling off the map. He looked just about ready to give up when Keith caught Pidge’s eye.

With a covert nod, Keith and Pidge put into Code Sunshine into play. Pidge slowed down her avatar (Diddy Kong, who else) only to let Lance in the lead. In his hooping and hollering, he didn’t notice Keith sending a blue shell right towards him.

“What the hell, Keith?” Lance practically screeched. “You had that the whole time and didn’t use it to knock out the gremlin?”

“Shush you man baby,” Pidge said while poking him with her feet, “Hunk had to get out of last place somehow.”

Lance froze, remembering the remote he cast aside, and scrambled to grab it. Hunk was managing a solid 8th place at this point.

“You know, you’re not as evil as people think you are.” Hunk glanced over at Pidge thankfully.

“No, I’m much worse,” she said, smirking evilly. Pidge pulled the same maneuver on Keith as she did Lance. She slowed back, grabbed an item box, and subsequently launched three green shells at Keith, cackling wildly as she sped forward in the game, dodging Keith’s blows. Pidge all but tripped as her avatar crossed the finish line. Keith had managed to grab her ankle and was pulling her back. Lance loomed nearby, ready for sweet, sweet revenge. 

“Murder wasn’t on today’s agenda,” Hunk chuckled nervously. He set his remote down after finally finishing the track, ready to spring up and assist if need be. 

“It’s not on anyone’s,” Allura quipped. Shiro looked on over the scene, slightly distressed. 

“No, it’s on mine,” Pidge deadpanned, “Just not until next Thursday.” Just as Lance was about to tickle her sides, she kneed him hard in the chest, using that distraction to wriggle out of Keith’s grasp. She sprinted down the hallway, throwing a fresh bowl of (alien) popcorn at Keith and Lance in her wake. 

“On whatever honour I have left, I swear I will end you for what you’ve done!” Lance yelled, puffing his chest out. He grabbed Keith’s wrist and the two took off after her (much to Keith’s reluctance.)

Hunk sighed, melting into the couch. He looked over at the Adults™. “This is how Bro Time™ always ends.”

“With a chase to the death?” Coran asked.

“Yep.”

Shiro looked down the hallway, wondering if he should intervene. In the end, he just laid his head back on the couch.

“I’m too old for this.”


	2. On "Drunken" Idiots and Hopeless Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles and repressed feelings. Basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompts used:  
> 1\. "You, you are--" “Beautiful, a genius, immensely talented?” "Dangerous"  
> 2\. "Are you sober?" "I'm moderately functional." "I'll take that as a no."  
> 3\. "Is that blood?" "No?" "That's not a question you're supposed to answer with another question."

“Oh, wow, Lance,” Keith said, more to himself than anything. Keith had just finished a workout and stumbled upon a pajama-clad Lance in the kitchen. “What--er-- what are you doing up?”

“Whatever do you mean, Keithy-boy?” Lance had a dazed look on his face and was grinning stupidly. He sauntered over to Keith and slung an arm around his shoulder. “I’m always up at the buttcrack of dawn.” 

Lance giggled hysterically to himself while Keith held Lance out in front of him, cheeks heating up slightly.

“Are--are you sober?” He asked carefully.

“I’m--hic--moderately functional,” Lance replied. Keith just raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll take that as a no.”

“Keiiiiiiiith, I’m not drunk,” Lance started. He slumped forward, making Keith catch him in his arms. “I took some sleep meds from Coran and they just make everything feel fuzzy.” Lance nuzzled himself against Keith’s chest, who, understandably, was getting increasingly more panicked.

“I--uh,” Keith stammered, before noticing a wet spot on Lance’s shirt, “Is that blood?”

Lance looked up at him, confused, before looking down at his shirt. “No?” 

“That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.”

Lance continued looking at his shirt before sticking his finger in the substance and tasting it, his eyes lighting up while Keith stared at him blankly.

“It’s jelly!” Lance cheered, moving his hand to eat more. Keith quickly grabbed it and pulled it away from him.

"Okay, so we're not going to do that," Keith sighed. Lance just pouted at him and looked longingly at his t-shirt. "You," he started, making sure Lance was looking at his face, "desperately need sleep."

Lance just looked at him. "Nope, tried it, didn't work." Keith just stared him down and Lance sighed. "I've been...having nightmares and they were just really bad tonight and I know the moment I go back to sleep, it'll start again."

Keith looked at Lance, a sense of understanding rolling through him. Keith was no stranger to nightmares himself, but he normally just rode them out. Truthfully, it wasn't the best system, but when living by yourself in a shack for a year, what else are you supposed to do?

"Can I at least try to get you into your room? Resting your eyes, even if you don't sleep, will help a little," Keith offered. Lance just shook his head and moved back against Keith's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing in close.

"Don't wanna."

"I--uh," Keith was blushing furiously. His arms were hovering at Lance's sides, unsure of what to do with them. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging."

"...Why?"

"Because you're warm."

Keith stilled for a few moments before finally bringing his arms to rest on Lance's shoulders. Up close, he could see Lance's skin was paler than normal and seemed... dry. But that couldn't be. Lance had a very rigorous skin routine that he never broke. Keith pulled away slightly, taking Lance's chin in his hand and looking intently into his eyes. They were bloodshot.

Lance sorta gazed back dopily before blowing a raspberry in Keith's face. Keith just blinked before swooping Lance into his arms and heading towards the bedrooms and kicking open Lance's door. Lance went along with no resistance and practically acted as a dead weight. With Lance not sleeping, the entire team was at risk. He could pass out in the middle of battle and...

Keith didn't even want to think about it.

Laying Lance into the bed was a struggle. He kept clinging onto Keith and attempting to drag him along. Keith ended up halfway lying on the bed, half sprawled out trying to gain some purchase in order to pull away from Lance. Not that...he necessarily wanted to pull away. 

Wait, what the fuck? Where did that come from? Lance was a friend who was clearly out of it and would no way be acting like this while well-rested.

Right?

Right.

Keith finally managed to weasel out of Lance's grip and sprint to the door, only to see a very pouty Lance looking back at him.

Oh god, the puppy eyes. Lance had a puppy dog face that could even get Allura to cut him slack. His heart tightened again and Oh my fuck he was not dealing with this right now.

Keith finally sighed and conceded, Lance was looking happier about it than he probably should be. Keith meandered over to Lance's bed and was immediately latched onto. Lance had nestled his face into Keith's neck and thrown an arm onto his chest. 

Keith froze, once more, until finally relaxing into Lance, who was humming happily. He was just comforting a friend, one with a stupidly giddy smile that made his heart melt, one with rich dark skin that was smooth across his own, one--

Okay, no. Nope. Not happening.

Keith was so stuck in his internal monologue he didn't notice when Lance started tracing circles, moving from his shoulder to his chest. 

He certainly didn't notice Lance throwing a leg over him.

And he definitely didn't notice how Lance's face somehow got even closer to his neck. When he could feel Lance's breath fanning across his Adam's apple, Keith stiffened, suddenly realizing how close Lance was getting.

Lance pulled away a little, sensing Keith’s distress. He looked down at him with his eyebrow raised. Keith shyly smiled back. He took a deep breath and, taking a risk, and placed his hand on Lance’s hip, gently pulling him back. Lance leaned in a little, making Keith blush furiously. Just as Keith was sure Lance was about to kiss him, he licked a wide strip across Keith’s face. Lance immediately ducked down, nuzzling into Keith’s neck as his eyes opened in shock.

“Lance, you absolute dick,” Keith said with no conviction. Lance flopped on top of Keith, of whom was wriggling and searching for a way to get back at him. 

The two of them fought and wrestled and laughed for what felt like hours. Their movements grew slow and languid. Keith ended up half on Lance’s chest, their legs intertwined. Lance had one arm wrapped around him, playing with Keith’s hair.

Keith looked up at Lance. “You, you are--”

“Beautiful, a genius, immensely talented?” Lance asked half asleep. He quirked his lips slightly.

“Dangerous, “ Keith murmured, “for my heart.” Lance only snored in reply, his head falling to rest on top of Keith’s. Keith sighed, pressed a soft kiss to Lance’s neck. He closed his eyes, falling into sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge seeing both of them at breakfast, blushing furiously and slightly sweaty: ohohohoho *wink wink nudge nudge*  
> Hunk: *giving Allura five dollars*  
> Shiro: *sighs* I knew this would happen sooner or later  
> Keith: wr-wrestling? *looks confused*  
> Pidge: *screeches*  
> Hunk: so that's what the kids are calling it these days  
> Lance: *becomes one with his hoodie*


	3. On Mutual Pining and Gay Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm gimme more of that Repressed Feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing prompt used:  
> These are the things I no longer wish to understand.

With all the downtime one has in the lull of a war, sometimes you get to thinking. Sometimes, that thinking comes back to a certain, raven-haired mullet. Or a flash of red as the door closes. Or a shout of anger at a jest. 

These are the things I no longer wish to understand.

I don’t know why Keith immediately looks away when we make eye contact. I mean, it’s not like he was staring at me. Or, at least not meaning to. Maybe he was breaking apart my posture during training and was just disappointed. 

Keith randomly turns red at the strangest moments. Sometimes we get a little close during our arguing matches--practically butting heads-- and he justs drops his response. He backs off, hiding his face, and mumbles some random excuse to leave. Sometimes it’s when we’re just chilling on the couch or playing games and I push back that stupid strand of hair of his. He just turns into a tomato! 

He probably isn’t used to physical contact yet. He was in a foster home and lived in that shack for years. Meanwhile, my family is crawling over top of one another at any given minute. Even Hunk and I have been known to cuddle each other. Sometimes Pidge joins in, too. 

I can’t even begin to explain why some days he avoids me and on others he always manages to be by my side. The day after a mission, he’s usually right next to me or at least within the room. One day when he was especially tired. , he practically leaned on me for support. He even _nestled_ his head into my shoulder. The day after, he would only interact with me during group training. Maybe it’s the physical touch thing again.

Who knows.

He’s a really cool guy to hang around with...not that I’ll tell him that.

Oh god, what would he say if I admitted that? That’s at least a week of blackmail. ....not that Keith is one for blackmail. He really only antagonizes me after I start on him first.

So much for a rivalry.

Why did I start that rivalry in the first place? Keith was (is) so oblivious that he didn’t even know about it until I brought it up.

The stupid jerk didn’t even remember me.

Not that I care.

No, I don’t pay attention to the way his beautiful violet eyes sparkle when he’s accepted a challenge.

And no, I definitely don’t care about the was his hair clings to his forehead and sticks out in random spots whenever he comes back from the training deck. 

I definitely don’t want to run my hand through it to move it back in place.

And I absolutely do not admire his amazing resilience and ability to rise to a challenge despite the absolute ringer the guy has been through.

...I wish I could be the one to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure about this chapter but, you know. Content. Barely.


End file.
